


Training

by Stormwind13



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode 3, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Stormwind13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene - what were Hera and Kanan going to discuss later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from Droids in Distress. Will probably be rewritten when I've seen more of the characters. Star Wars Rebels belongs to Disney, I'm making no money off of this (more's the pity), etc, etc.

“You told him you’d train him.” Hera tried to keep her voice from being too judgmental, she thought, but the look Kanan shot her said that she might have missed the mark. She kept going anyway; better to get this out of the way now, than have it bite them later. “That was the entire reason he came with us.”

Kanan shifted slightly before he turned to head from the cargo bay. “I don’t know what I’m doing, you know that Hera. He’s better off waiting until I can find something to work off of.”

Hera followed and darted around him so that she could watch his face. Or more importantly, his eyes. He’d never really been able to hide his thoughts from her there. “You’re scared.” She realized, nearly struck dumb by the idea. Kanan was brash and he was more like to try to hide from his problems than not, but he wasn’t usually _insecure_ about something.

Kanan stopped in the middle of the hallway before he kept moving; they could hear the faint sounds of Zeb and Sabine talking in the distance. “What if I mess this up? There’s no one else out there I can ask questions and I don’t even remember half of what I was taught to begin with.” He sounded like he always did when something even tangentially related to the Jedi Massacre come up: lost.

“You won’t.” Hera knew that he could teach Ezra, he just needed that push. “And as soon as possible – weren’t you the one telling me about how much trouble untrained Force users can get up to?” And the last thing they needed was Ezra breaking something during a bout of strong emotion; they might not have the credits to fix it.

But first they had a drop to do; they desperately needed the money for fuel. They hadn’t been reduced to stealing fuel and food – yet – but it was close. Hera started down the ladder. “And the Jedi hunters, do you think that they’ll let him off because he doesn’t know anything?”

“Can we discuss this later?” Kanan’s tone said the topic had better be closed, which was fine – they were at their destination anyway.

“That’s fine love.” This was a conversation that they should have had two weeks ago, when they had first taken Ezra on. “But we will discuss it.”


End file.
